farm_frenzyfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Обсуждение модуля:Wikidata
Автовикификация Люди, где вообще документация? Ну или комментарии толковые хотя бы. Как получить значение свойства без автовикификации? Актуально для свойств-категорий: : → Волга даёт Категория:Бассейн Волги, что по понятным причинам нафиг не надо. Advisor, 15:00, 15 марта 2014 (UTC) :: Конструкция возвращает Категория:Бассейн Волги, подойдёт? — Ivan A. Krestinin 16:23, 15 марта 2014 (UTC) ::: То что надо, спасибо. Advisor, 16:30, 15 марта 2014 (UTC) * Добавил немного «документации». — VlSergey (трёп) 23:53, 16 августа 2014 (UTC) И первые станут последними Таблица entity.claims начинается с 0 и pairs ставит нулевой элемент в конец, что бывает не очень хорошо. Обычный цикл отрабатывает нормально. Желательно исправить. Для примера: пентамин, вставить и сравнить результат с карточкой. WBR, BattlePeasant 16:51, 23 июня 2014 (UTC) * , спасибо! — VlSergey (трёп) 23:20, 16 августа 2014 (UTC) getEntityFromId очень хорошо, что Вы заметили, что функция getEntity является deprecated. Так как мы с , с Вашей точки зрения, допустили множество ошибок (в том числе я лично — непоправимых), может быть Вы сможете исправить этот кусок кода таким образом, чтобы использовалась функция getEntityObject, причём организовав рабочий процесс таким образом, как Вы неоднократно указывали: с открытыми обсуждениями, проверками и так далее? — VlSergey (трёп) 15:45, 17 августа 2014 (UTC) * Ну, дров-то вы наломали изрядно, да ещё всех щепками закидали :-) :-| (см. мой последний пост здесь) Однако именно getEntity лучше, быть может, оставить, так как у неё целых три преимущества: *# Она deprecated. То есть на порядок меньше шансов, что чьи оч.умелые ручки её будут улучшать и развивать. При этом уже без шансов, что её уберут. *# У неё индекс с нуля, а не со школярской единицы, как везде в Lua и в getEntityObject. Легче поддерживать единство мысли между Lua и нормальными языками. *# Она не боится id в обоих регистрах (P12345 и p12345) * Так что м.б. лучше оставить. --NeoLexx 04:45, 19 августа 2014 (UTC) Координаты: очередная безответственность Цензурных слов не хватает, буду краток: наворотили, поправьте. Advisor, 18:20, 23 сентября 2014 (UTC) * Поправил вроде, но конечно же лучше бы модуль Wikidata выводил latitude и longitude без форматирования, а то уж больно много сил нужно что бы его убрать. --Туча 00:43, 10 октября 2014 (UTC) Категория:Википедия:Статьи с переопределением значения из Викиданных Описание проблемы В категорию Википедия:Статьи с переопределением значения из Викиданных попадают страницы, для которых никаких данных нет, и даже страницы на викиданных для них не существует, в том числе подстраницы участников, которые статьями не являются. Более того внутри модуля (функции formatProperty,formatStatements) предполагается их вызов в том числе и с определённым значением nocat. Такой параметр обычно говорит что категории не нужны, так вот даже в этом случае категория будет поставлена. Предлагаемая модификация Может быть можно как-то и проще это реализовать, но мне кажется это нужно сделать, ибо смысл категории теряется, если в неё запихиваются просто все страницы, где используется со значением по умолчанию, даже если никаких викиданных нет. --Туча 19:25, 9 октября 2014 (UTC) : --DR 11:46, 14 октября 2014 (UTC) Координаты Просьба при использовании параметров subvalue=latitude и subvalue=longitude не оборачивать результаты в span или обеспечить работу plain=true с этими параметрами. WBR, BattlePeasant 07:54, 18 октября 2014 (UTC) * В принципе форматирование можно резать уже после модуля, хотя конечно же лучше без него. Проблема в том что там где обрабатывается plain, subvalue вообще не учитывается, а там где работает subvalue, наоборот plain уже давно обработан. Раздел выше Координаты: очередная безответственность - как раз был написан потому что у latitude и longitude появилось оформление и у народа координаты в некоторых статьях сломались. --Туча 11:40, 18 октября 2014 (UTC) ** А кто резать умеет? Хотя, конечно, это не дело. WBR, BattlePeasant 14:58, 18 октября 2014 (UTC) *** Я написал что-то типа этого: с одним параметром - оно тремя вызовами модуля стринг сие делает, но могут быть проблемы с глубиной шаблонов, их в координатах и так очень много. --Туча 20:16, 22 октября 2014 (UTC) **** Ещё одна проблема обнаружилась, if-wikidata как-то странно работает с p625. В статьях — нормально, в документации шаблона — с непонятной ошибкой. Заменил частично на #if: #property: стало нормально. WBR, BattlePeasant 04:27, 23 октября 2014 (UTC) ***** Это может быть потому, что шаблон , если его используют в прострастве шаблонов, добавляет в конце скрытую категорию Категория:Википедия:Шаблоны, использующие Викиданные даже если его используют с параметром plain . --Туча 05:32, 23 октября 2014 (UTC) Техническая страница вместо красной ссылки Обнаружил нововведение: теперь в карточках вместо красных ссылок показывается синий линк на техническую страницу с невразумительным представлением информации, шестерёнками и QR-кодами (https://tools.wmflabs.org/reasonator/). Если бы это показывалось только опытным редакторам, я бы ещё это понял, но это показывается читателям и начинающим авторам. Предлагаю вернуть красные ссылки. Приглашение создать статью на мой взгляд куда более дружелюбно и понятно, чем неизвестно для чего нужный читателю Reasonator. В качестве примера можно посмотреть ссылку «Кристиана Елизавета Сайн-Витгенштейнская» в карточке статьи Фридрих (граф Нассау-Вейльбурга). — Ivan A. Krestinin 12:32, 5 января 2016 (UTC) * По той же причине зашёл на эту страницу. Предлагаю реализовать такую выдачу по подобию вывода шаблонов группы . Красная ссылка нужна — она помогает развитию нашего раздела, показывая отсутствие статьи, выход на «резонатор» или Викиданные тоже нужен, но он не должен быть основной и единственной ссылкой под меткой, bezik° 09:11, 5 марта 2016 (UTC) * Вернул как было — вывод метки в Викиданных. Но надо как-то уже и более интересно обустраивать, например, чтобы были и красные ссылки, и ссылки на элемент Викиданных, bezik° 11:08, 9 апреля 2016 (UTC) ** Пожалуйста, не трогайте код, предварительно не разобравшись, что он делает. Своей правкой вы сломали ссылки на Викиданные, а не убрали ссылки на Reasonator. Он подключается гаджетом, который заменяет ссылки на Викиданные. — putnik 12:39, 9 апреля 2016 (UTC) *** Тогда, пожалуйста, подскажите, как сделать так, чтобы этот гаджет не делал синие ссылки ни на Резонатор, ни на Викиданные, не предварив их красной ссылкой на русский раздел, bezik° 12:41, 9 апреля 2016 (UTC) **** В чём проблема со ссылками на Викиданные? Красных ссылок модуль не делал никогда. Вообще никогда, от слова «совсем». По той причине, что метка в Викиданных с очень большой вероятностью совпадает с уже существующей статьёй в Википедии. То, что вы сделали, это просто убрали ссылку и оставили голый текст — не уверен, что от этого хоть кому-то стало лучше. Когда будет готов mw:Extension:ArticlePlaceholder, станет удобнее, но пока не стоит делать хуже, чем есть. — putnik 12:56, 9 апреля 2016 (UTC) ***** Красной ссылки — не делал, но показывал просто метку, а не синюю ссылку на Резонатор. Эту функцию я и вернул. Притом рядом с меткой при наведении работала ссылка на элемент Викиданных под значком, так что никаких неудобств и для опытных участников, которым требуется удобный переход в Викиданные. Как обустроить это дело получше — оборудовать красной ссылкой, дождаться «плейсхолдера» или как-то ещё — можно обсуждать, но в любом случае, просто синей ссылки не на Русскую Википедию под текстом быть не должно, bezik° 13:02, 9 апреля 2016 (UTC) ****** Это не синяя ссылка, это «голубая» интервики-ссылка. Не знаю ни одного правила, которое бы запрещало использовать интервики-ссылки. — putnik 13:06, 9 апреля 2016 (UTC) ******* Хотя бы ВП:МЕЖЪЯЗ. Опытный участник, конечно, видит отличие ссылки синей от голубой, но читатель в массе своей — не видит, и нехорошо отправлять его в другой проект, не предупредив. Поэтому мы не ставим из текста статей прямые ссылки на иноязычные разделы, и применяем шаблоны группы , bezik° 13:11, 9 апреля 2016 (UTC) ******** 1. По Reasonator'у создал тему на форуме: ВП:Ф-ВД#Ссылки на Reasonator. 2. Относительно ссылок на ВД и ВП:МЕЖЪЯЗ — это рекомендация, которую я полностью поддерживаю, но автоматически формировать во всех случаях нет возможности. В тех случаях, когда название уникальное, и даст красную ссылку, действительно нужно давать красную ссылку. Но мне кажется что это не должно быть причиной не ставить ссылку вообще в тех случаях, когда её нельзя дать. 3. «Рядом с меткой при наведении работала ссылка на элемент Викиданных под значком» — это ссылка на текущий элемент (пусть и с якорем), а не на целевой. — putnik 10:55, 10 апреля 2016 (UTC) ********* Прекрасно понимаю, что красную ссылку сгенерировать нетривиально. Однако только из-за этого отправлять без предупреждения по синей ссылке — тоже неправильно, уж как минимум хотя бы какую-то текстовую пометку мы должны дать, что это переход во внешний проект, bezik° 12:01, 10 апреля 2016 (UTC) ********** В итоге сделал так, что сам текст теперь не содержит внешних ссылок. Если где-то нет статьи в ру-вики, то выводится «d» со ссылкой на Викиданные. — putnik 10:05, 11 апреля 2016 (UTC) *********** Спасибо! bezik° 13:13, 11 апреля 2016 (UTC) hide wikidata link how I can hide the wikidata link : when I add -- in front of return '' .. entityId .. '?' .. categoryLinksToEntitiesWithMissingLabel; I have some error and when I cahnge it to return '' The item looks like foo,,,boo I use this model at арабская Википедия ar:وحدة:wikidata/ru --Mr. Ibrahem 12:39, 21 апреля 2016 (UTC) Дальнейшие планы Наверно, все заметили некоторую суету с изображениями. Происходящие сейчас доработки делаются с целью дать возможность использовать базовую функциональность модуля, имея только страницы Модуль:Wikidata и Шаблон:Wikidata. Этим модулем сейчас пользуются десять разделов, и я надеюсь, что их количество будет расти. Поэтому расширяемость — это хорошо, но вот то, что для работы модуля нужно несколько десятков страниц — очень плохо, эта проблема сейчас и решается. В результате добавления функционала по выводу изображений будут удалены шаблоны , , , , , , , и . Работа с изображениями теперь происходит через стандартный шаблон . Следующим шагом аналогичное слияние будет сделано для (внешние идентификаторы со ссылками), (ссылки) и, возможно, (ссылка на Викисклад). После этого есть желание: * убрать проксирование параметров из кода , оставив в нём только вызов модуля, который будет сам с этим разбираться; * сделать кросс-вики синхронизацию страниц; * написать полную документацию по использованию модуля на русском и английском. Спасибо за внимание. — putnik 09:40, 15 июля 2016 (UTC)